


Whumptober 2020 - 11 - It's All My Fault

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 3





	Whumptober 2020 - 11 - It's All My Fault

Ziggy stared at Dillon who was laying in the hospital bed. He felt a deep ache in his chest he couldn’t push away.

Summer and the others had been in, trying to reassure him that Dillon would be alright and that it wasn’t his fault the black ranger was there in the first place, but he knew otherwise. 

If he’d been stronger, Dillon wouldn’t have needed to protect him. Dillon wouldn’t have gotten hurt. His life wouldn’t be on the line, holding on with machines running his organs. 

Ziggy finally stood, giving Dillon a final look before turning and running from the room. 

He ran and ran until he could no longer breathe. His chest ached, though he was unsure if it was the running or the overwhelming emotions he was feeling.

He stared out at the water for a moment before beginning to walk in. He didn’t care as his clothes got soaked, he just continued walking until his head was the only thing out of water. He closed his eyes and then continued on.

He felt the water soaking his hair and he focused on that sensation as he held his breath. Finally, he felt the darkness overtaking his mind and he gave in, losing consciousness.

He slowly woke, finding himself on a riverbank. He cursed aloud before muttering, “Can’t even drown myself right..”

His eyes roamed the sand and stopped when they fell upon a broken bottle.

He reached out and grabbed it, throwing his jacket off and stabbing the glass deep into his wrist. He sliced upward, blood pouring into the water. He soon fell back to his knees, vision blurring.

“Ziggy!”

He tried to look at the voice, face confused.

“What are you doing?” Dillon asked quickly.

“You’re dying.. and it’s all my fault..”

“Ziggy.. I’m not dying.”

“I saw you. You’re not really here.” Ziggy swayed.

Dillon shook his head and ripped off part of his shirt. He wrapped it around Ziggy’s arm before moving to lift the green ranger.

“You’re taking me with you.. but I don’t deserve it..” Ziggy said barely above a whisper.

“What are you talking about?”

Ziggy’s mouth moved a bit but no sound came out. His eyes were no longer open and Dillon rushed to get him to the hospital.

When Ziggy woke, he noticed the white all around him. “I don’t.. belong here..”

“You’re in the hospital, Zig,” Dillon said softly.

“I’m alive?”

“Yeah. And so am I. Why would you pull a stupid stunt like that?! You almost died.”

“You.. it’s all my fault.. you got hurt. All I do is cause trouble and get people hurt.”

“You’re crazy, Zig. You mean a lot to all of us. You help a lot of people.”

Ziggy just stared in silence.

“I’m going to stay by your side, making sure you understand that. You deserve life and you deserve happiness. I only hope we can give that to you.”

Ziggy’s eyes filled with tears, making Dillon wrap his arms around him. They sat there quietly as Dillon prayed things would get better.


End file.
